Rhashaak
Rhashaak is an ancient black dragon who resides in the cursed city of Haka'torvhak, deep in the jungles of Q'barra. There he acts as both guardian and servant for a forgotten entity, bound since the Age of Demons by the Silver Flame. History The line of black dragons that guard Haka'torvhak first traveled to Q'barra from Argonnessen some one-million years ago. Legends tell that Rhashaak was the first and only of these guardians, and he arrived one-million years ago supported by a battalion of dragonborn (drakatha in Draconic) in service to the Light of Siberys. Sometime during the Age of Monsters, Rhashaak did spiritual battle with the entity that once ruled Q'barra from its seat of Haka'torvhak for millenia until his will faltered and he was corrupted. His dragonborn servants, many generations removed from the original group sent from Argonnessen, had abandoned their post to pursue dreams of conquest against the Dhakaani Empire. The dragonborn soon returned over the Endworld Mountains to maintain the wards as their civilization crumbled around them. The dragonborn and lizardfolk of Q'barra managed to fight back the influence of the Cold Sun over the region, and Rhashaak remained in his throne: now considered both guardian and prisoner over the Cold Sun. Rhashaak is one of the few dragons known to openly reside in Khorvaire. Appearance & Personality Rhashaak is a black dragon warped by his watch over the cursed city of Haka'torvhak, a still-standing citadel from the Age of Demons. He is a cruel creature who has adopted some of the fiendish aspect of the entity he guards. This fiendish aspect prevents him from venturing too far from the city, and he is both warden and fellow prisoner to the bound fiends of the city. Various tribes of lizardfolk that occupy the region worship Rhashaak as an incarnate god, and he seeks to join the ranks of the divine. Though this may be simply outsiders mistaking kobolds, dragonborn, and lizardfolk falling to the Cold Sun for worshipping its fallen guardian and chosen speaker instead. Rhashaak may turn his attention and that of his followers to push back the growing presence of human settlers in Q'barra. Abilities Rhashaak is a powerful and ancient black dragon, with resistances to acid, cold, and necrotic damage as well as other traits resulting from its corruption. Notes There is conflicting information regarding the length of Rhashaak's watch over Haka'torvhak between campaign books. The Eberron Campaign Setting claims that, while black dragons have guarded the city for one million years, Rhashaak is merely the current guardian of this line. The Eberron Campaign Guide claims he was the sole guardian since that time and is immortal. Keith Baker has suggested on his website that Rhashaak may be a puppet to the fully cognizant Overlord, a mad dragon beset by delusions of grandeur believing himself to be a god, a tortured guardian aware of its fallen state seeking absolution, or any combination of these or others. References Category:People Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragons Category:Servants of the Overlords Category:Inhabitants of Q'barra Category:Religious Idols Category:Guardians of the Overlords Category:Half-fiends